1. Field of the Invention
My invention relates to the field of the fuel nozzles. In particular, my invention is in the field of fuel nozzles that dispense leaded gasoline. The principle of the invention is to put an adaptor on the free end of the nozzle so that the resulting combination will be too large in outside diameter to be inserted into the small fuel pipes designed to receive lead free gasoline only. Leaded gasoline can damage equipment on vehicles designed for lead free gasoline such as catalytic converters.
2. The Prior Art
With the advent of the vehicles designed to use lead free gasoline, the problem arose of how to keep leaded gas from being pumped into such vehicles. The industry adopted a small fill pipe that would not receive standard size nozzles. A special small outside diameter nozzle is used to dispense lead free gasoline into the small fill pipe. One disadvantage of this system is that it is possible for normal wear to decrease the outside diameter a standard leaded gasoline nozzle so that it may be introduced into the fuel pipe of a lead free vehicle. This may occur either by accident or design. The retailer of gasoline is subject to inspections by enforcement agencies to see that his leaded gasoline nozzles have not worn in outside diameter so that they may be inserted in filler pipes designed for lead free fuel. If a violation is found, the retailer may be fined.